Wands, Swords, Hunger and Claws
by Shaystorm
Summary: THIS IS A WARRIORS, HUNGER GAMES, PERCY JACKSON, HARRY POTTER CROSS-OVER. Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen and Percy Jackson are in a new prophecy: as told by a group of cats! They and two each of their friends are transported to the Lake, where they join the clans, become warriors and try to get back to their own universe. Now what's all this about Lightning, Night and Sea?
1. The Beginning

**Hiya everyone! This is Shaystorm! Welcome to Wands, Swords, Hunger and Claws, a Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games AND Warriors cross! **

**The first chapter is more of an intro, and the real story picks up in the next chapter. More after the chapter!**

**This story takes place where most of the main characters are about the same age. Harry Potter is 15, and has just started his 5th year and is listening to Umbridge's Speech. Percy Jackson is 16, has finished the first Great Prophecy, and is hanging around at Camp Half-Blood before his capture by Hera. Katniss Everdeen is 16, and takes place during the 74th Games after she drops the tracker jackers on the careers. All three have two other companions when they are transported to the Warriors world, which is at some time during the New Prophecy after they have arrived the Lake. **

**NOTE: At the top of every break, there is a name. This story is in third-person singular, which is just like in the Heroes of Olypus books by Rick Riordan. It means that it is in 3rd Person, but it only follows one person.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

**Harry Potter-**

Harry Potter was sitting at the Great Hall, listening to Delores Umbridge drone on in a long speech.

'…will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be  
discouraged,' Hermione frowned, 'for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then,' Umbridge took a sharp breath, 'Between old and new …'

A bright light flashed inside the candle-lit hall. Professor Umbridge's head twisted upwards to the ceiling, paused for a few seconds, turned back to her audience and continued with her speech.

'…between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…' Umbridge was cut off by the rapid muttering of students as the light flashed again, only for longer. A voice that Harry had never heard echoed through the hall.

'Lightning, Shadow and Sea will combine to save our worlds…'

The level of noise in the hall rose to about 50 decibels. The light flashed again. And when it finished, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were no longer sitting at the Gryffindor Table.

* * *

**Percy Jackson-**

Percy Jackson poked his food with his fork at the Poseidon Table. Across the other side of the pavilion, Annabeth was eating and chatting to one of her siblings.

Percy stood up, and scraped a bit of his dinner into the large pavilion fire. 'Poseidon,' muttered Percy, and a clean sea breeze wafted through the pavilion. Percy breathed it in and sat back at the table, his gaze turning to Mr D, Chiron and Rachel Dare sitting at the high table. Rachel was talking to Chiron, and Mr D was furiously swiping the screen of his new Ipad, having discovered Angry Birds.

Percy grinned, and was about to turn back to his food when Rachel's eyes flashed a golden colour. Chiron looked at her in alarm as the pavilion was suddenly engulfed in a white light that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

All the campers began to talk. Through the chaos, Percy heard Rachel mutter something.

The light flashed again. Chiron's tail began flicking nervously. A few of the Aphrodite girls fell over in shock. Most of the campers got up and looked around.

A strange, female voice rang out, 'Lightning, Night and Sea will combine to save our worlds…'

Percy stared at Rachel, who was looking around like the rest of the campers. Annabeth jumped onto the table, waving her knife around.

There was another flash, and when it stopped, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Rachel Elizabeth Dare were missing.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen-**

Katniss jumped out of the tree and ran, the careers taking off in the opposite direction. A cannon went off, signifying that Glimmer had died from the tracker jacker poison.

Her eyes darted back the way she had come, and remembered that Glimmer had a bow and arrows. It was a silver bow with ten arrows left, and had fallen to the ground with their former owner.

If the hovercraft came, it would take the only bow in the entire game with it as it removed Glimmer's body. The tracker jackers had mostly dispersed, leaving her with a clean shot at the bow. She stopped, and turned, and a bright light flashed.

_'The Capitol must want me to get it_,' thought Katniss, and she raced towards Glimmer.

Another light flashed, only for longer. Katniss approached Glimmer and swatted the air for tracker jackers.

'Lightning, Night and Sea will combine to save our worlds,' a voice that was definitely not the announcer rang through the undergrowth.

Katniss tried to stay on task and edged her hand towards the silver bow still in Glimmer's dead hand. She struggled to pull it out, and almost had when another light flashed.

And in the Control Room of the Game Makers, three red tracker lights had disappeared off of the large model of the arena.

* * *

**Hermione Granger-**

Hermione blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. She was in a very very big forest, surrounded by cats that should have been smaller, shouldn't they?

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you all enjoyed that and the companions that the three will have are Harry: Hermione, Ron; Percy: Annabeth, Rachel; Katiss: Peeta and either Rue or Gale. At the moment, it's Rue because A) She's my favourite tribute from the 74th games, and B) I like KatnissXPeeta more than KatnissXGale, but I'm willing to change it if that's what you guys want. **

**Speaking of what you guys want, which character from their respective fandom would you like to see in this fic? Tell me in a review! **

**Thanks for reading, please review and stay tuned for Chapter 2, which will be up later this week**

**Shaystorm out! **

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**


	2. The Discovery

**Another chapter! Put on your seatbelts, cause here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Discovery

* * *

**Annabeth Chase-**

Annabeth woke in a valley surrounded by a group of cats. Cats that were very large and two of the smelled familiar.., wait what? She was smelling them?

She tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes with her hand, only to realise that her hand had been replaced by a grey cat's paw with white toes.

Annabeth jerked up very suddenly, looking at herself. Her body was a light sandy colour, with grey and white paws and a (gulp) grey tail with a white tip. Had she been able to see her face, it was a grey that lightened out to join the sandy colour, with a white blaze that ran from her nose into a stipe of white down her back.

_'Okay,'_ Annabeth thought to herself, _'I have been transformed into a cat and am in a forest somewhere. Pull it together, Annabeth.'_

She sat up and peered at the other cats. There was a very light yellowish she-cat with an orange dappled pelt and a stump for a tail, a black tom with dark brown tail tips and paws, a female brown tabby, another black tom with grey paws and tail tip that could have been the first tom's brother, and a red tom with a loose stripes on his pelt. Were they all other demigods?

The brown tabby stirred, and sat up.

'WHAAAAA!'

'What time is it, Hermione?' asked the red tom to the air.

'Um, what the heck is going on?' asked the black and brown tom. Wait a second, Annabeth knew that voice, it was Percy!

'Percy!' cried Annabeth.

'Annabeth?' asked Percy, unsure.

'It's either me or a cat-version clone,' replied Annabeth.

'I'm gonna go with it being you, then. What the heck happened to us?' asked Percy.

'Yeah, I would like to know that too,' said the other black tom.

'Me as well,' said the light she-cat.

'I have no idea,' replied Annabeth. The red tom scowled. 'My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.'

'Annabeth?' asked the light she cat. She stood up, and you could see red ripples through her fur. 'It's me, Rachel Elizabeth Dare!'

'Rachel?' asked Percy.

'What, did you just say "son of Poseidon?"' said the brown tabby.

'Yes,' said Percy, and his black fur fluffed up proudly.

'Um, the Greek Gods are myths, aren't they?' replied the tabby. 'I read about them in the Library.'

'The library, the library, do you ever leave there?' asked the red tom. 'And do you know your initials spell "RED?"' the red tom stared at Rachel uncomfortably.

'Yes,' said Rachel, and her tail bristled, 'And yes, they do exist. Why, are you some sort of wizards, then?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact,' said the black tom, and it was Annabeth's turn to be surprised. 'I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, I think.'

'Yep, that's us.' Said the brown tabby, Hermione, to herself.

'And now that's all over with, am I the only person who is thinking: "What the heck? I'm a cat?"' Said the tom that had introduced himself as Harry.

While the group suggested what may have happened, Annabeth looked around. The trees looked like oaks, and the ground was covered in a loose bracken. Just past the trees, it looked like there was a shimmering of sun rippling on the surface of a lake. And that wasn't all.

'Percy? Rachel?' asked Annabeth, 'I think we're being watched.'

'You've got that right,' growled a voice in the undergrowth. A pair of amber eyes peered at them from in the shadows.

'Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?' said another voice.

'ThunderClan?' asked Ron.

Two cats, a fluffy white one with blue eyes and a dark brown tabby with the amber eyes that Annabeth had seen before.

'You are on ThunderClan territory, if you do not move or explain, we will be forced to attack.' Said the dark tabby.

'They don't smell like the other clans. I think their loners, Brambleclaw.' Said the white cat.

'Three.' Said the one that must have been called Brambleclaw.

'Two.'

'WAIT!' cried a voice from somewhere. 'Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, wait!' A light tabby brown she-cat burst through the undergrowth.

'Leafpool! What are you doing here?' said the white one, who must have been called Cloudtail.

'I have received a message from StarClan,' said Leafpool, and the other two gasped, 'It involves these three cats.'

'Are you sure, Leafpool?' asked Brambleclaw.

'Yes. My prophecy showed me three cats.' Replied Leafpool. 'This is Lightning,' she pointed to Harry, and Annabeth noticed a lightning-bolt shaped patch of fur on his forehead. 'This is Sea,' Leafpool pointed to Percy, who tried to look brave at the three fearsome-looking forest cats. 'And,' Leafpool paused, 'Where is Night?'

'Night?' asked Annabeth.

'The third cat of the Prophecy. She has grey eyes and radiates shadows. Are you sure you haven't seen her?'

'Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but we just got here you know, from being …' Ron spat as Hermione stuffed her tail in his mouth. 'Not now.' Hissed Hermione.

'Lightning, Sea and Night will combine to save our worlds,' muttered Harry.

'Yes!' squealed Leafpool, 'How did you know?'

'That's the last thing I remember before I woke up here,' he replied, and the other human-turned-cats nodded in agreement.

'Lightning, Sea and Night,' muttered Rachel,

'Lightning, Sea and Night will combine,'

'Three different worlds will unite,'

'Nine cats, together, will fight,'

'To return the wrong to right,'

'And disappear, once the wrong is aligned.'

Rachel collapsed, and Annabeth and Percy ran over to her.

'A prophecy?' asked Leafpool as Rachel stood back up.

'Yes, I hold the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of prophecies, slayer of Python. I also tend to do that every once in a while.' Replied Rachel.

'What is wrong with this cats?' asked Cloudtail.

'Come on,' said Leafpool, 'We're taking them back to the camp. This one,' she pointed to Rachel, 'can speak to StarClan. And the others are in a prophecy.' She finished with a tone that didn't leave it up for conversation, and walked back through the undergrowth, beckoning them with her tail.

'Come on.' Growled Brambleclaw, and they hurriedly stood up and followed Leafpool into the unknown forest.

* * *

**Discovered! Next chapter our group of six will meet Firestar, and the chapter after that we'll be checking in with Katniss. **

**So what do ya'll think? The next chapter may even be up soon, I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment. Please leave a review and remember to let me know: Rue or Gale. If I get up to Chapter 4 with no reviews, then it's Rue! **

**And remember to let me know what characters you would like to see in this fanfic. **

**Also, was anyone a bit OOC (Out of character) in this chapter? Please let me know! **

**Shaystorm OUT! **

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**


	3. The Clan of Thunder (Part One)

**I have the next chapter! Hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Clan of Thunder (Part 1)

* * *

**Ron Weasley-**

Ron was having one of those typical turn-into-a-cat-and-then-get-involved-in-some-sort-of-prophecy-and-now-you're-following-a-weird-she-cat-to-who-knows-where days.

There was so many smells in the forest, squirrels, birds, cats, Harry, Hermione, and some other things he couldn't name.

The she-cat they were following, Leaf-something, cut to the side around a bush, and the other cats followed her. She started walking in a long curve, as if she was avoiding something.

'_Wuss,_' thought Ron to himself, and continued straight into the bush when the others weren't looking.

He pushed through the bush, padding on whilst looking behind for the others. The ground got a bit stoney, and then…

'WAAAA!'

* * *

**Hermione Granger- **

'WAAAA!'

'Ron?' cried Hermione, who turned around and ran towards to noise.

Hermione ran through the bush, and looked over a large stone cliff, where there appeared to be an abandoned quarry. There were tunnels, and she could see cats sunning themselves and lounging around. At the bottom, there was a patch of grass, with a pile of dead squirrels, mice and other small animals, and Ron, who was picking himself up.

'What's going on here?' asked Brambleclaw as he burst through the bushes behind Hermione. 'I heard a scream, are you okay?'

'I think Ron found your clan,' said Hermione, 'Can we go down and see him?'

Brambleclaw smiled, 'You know, we found our camp when a young warrior fell down into it. And yes, we can get in through those thorns over there,' he pointed with his tail to a patch of brambles, where Leafpool and the others were appearing.

Brambleclaw led Hermione to the entrance, and she immediately ran through and look for Ron. When she found him, a grey she-cat was looking over him.

'Where does it hurt?' asked the she-cat.

'All down my legs and my back,' complained Ron loudly.

The she-cat spun Ron onto his back, and Hermione went to stop her, but Brambleclaw held her back.

'Cinderpelt is our best healer. She will fix him up in no time.' He said nonchalantly.

'It looks like you've broken your leg. Don't worry about the bleeding, that'll stop when I put some cobwebs on it. You're just a bit bruised on your other leg and back, and you should be fine in a couple of weeks.' Said the she-cat, Cinderpelt, and Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief.

'A couple of weeks!' said Ron.

'I wouldn't be complaining, that fall could have left you crippled for life, or dead.' Said Cinderpelt, 'Come on, I'll need to make you a splint and I have some poppy seeds you can chew on to numb the pain.'

'Are you okay, Ron?' asked Hermione.

'She just told me my leg's broken! How do you think I feel?' snapped Ron, but saw Hermione recoil. 'Sorry, Mione. Is there any food? I'm starving.'

Hermione looked around, her eyes falling again on the pile of dead animals. 'It's not looking good.' She replied.

'Ron? What happened?' asked a voice, and Harry ran up to them.

'Ron fell down the cliff. He's broken his leg,' said Hermione.

'What were you doing at the top of the cliff?' asked Cinderpelt.

'I wasn't looking where I was going,' said Ron ashamedly. 'Can I have some of that stuff to numb the pain yet?'

'It's in my den, you're going to have get up and come with me. Don't try to put any weight on your broken leg,' replied Cinderpelt, and she walked off towards a small tunnel lined with moss and covered in herbs.

Hermione and Harry helped Ron to his feet, and carried him over to tunnel, where Cinderpelt gave him some seeds and helped him onto a bed of moss.

Brambleclaw appeared, and told them that the leader of the Clan, Firestar, was waiting for them. He led them over to another cave, which had a den of moss in one corner and the other human-turned-cats waiting for them. In the middle of the cave sat a tall ginger tom with a pelt that glowed like a flame, even in the darkness of the cave.

'Greetings, travellers.' He meowed, 'My name is Firestar, and I'm the leader of ThunderClan. Brambleclaw tells me that he and Cloudtail found you on our territory during a patrol. Would you like to tell me what you are doing on ThunderClan territory?'

Over in one corner, Leafpool sighed, making everyone who wasn't aware of her jump.

'We didn't know it was your territory,' said the red she-cat, Rachel.

'Father, I've told you, they were sent by StarClan. StarClan sent a message to her to prove it.' Mewed Leafpool, pointing with her tail to Rachel.

'Indeed?' asked Firestar, 'Would you be willing to share this message with me?'

'Of course,' replied Rachel. 'Lightning, Sea and Night will combine,'

'Three different worlds will unite,'

'Nine cats, together, will fight,'

'To return the wrong to right,'

'And disappear, once the wrong is aligned.'

'That sounds like a prophecy,' noted Firestar.

'Father, I also received the first line of this prophecy,' said Leafpool.

Firestar nodded. 'What are your names?'

The group told him, including Ron, whom they explained about.

'Your friend said that there would be nine cats. Do you have any accomplices?' asked Firestar.

The group shook their heads.

'Your names are interesting,' continued Firestar, 'Are you kittypets?'

'Kittypets?' repeated Percy.

'I was a human,' said Harry.

'A human?' asked Leafpool, and Firestar whispered something that sounded like "twolegs" to her.

Harry continued to explain about how they had been in the hall listening to Umbridge, with a lot of questions from both the clan cats and the former demigods, about how there was a bright light, hearing a voice tell them the first line of the prophecy, and then waking up in the forest.

Annabeth then told the others that she, Rachel and Percy had been eating dinner when they saw the light and heard the voice. It took the Clan cats longer to understand the concept of a demigod, having never heard any myths other than their own, but in the end they understood.

'It sounds to me that you were sent to us by StarClan to help us.' Said Firestar eventually, 'This is not something I want the clan to know about. How old are you?'

The group was taken back a bit by this question, responding with fifteens and sixteens.

'Is that so? You don't look that much older than six moons, to me.' Said Firestar.

Hermione looked at the group. Compared to Leafpool and Firestar, they were tiny. They looked like kittens.

'I will allow you to stay in the Clan. You can choose a name to go by that is not your own, and I will let you train to be warriors.' Mewed Firestar.

'I'll be Owl,' said Annabeth, the sandy grey coloured she-cat.

'I'll be Sea, then,' said Percy, winking at Annabeth.

'Ron can be Ginger,' meowed Harry, 'And I'll be Lightning.'

'Then I'll be Sun,' said Rachel, and everybody stared at Hermione, who was caught up in the thoughts of her possible new name.

'She can be Russet,' said Leafpool, leaving Hermione speechless.

'It's my name, you know!' Said Hermione. She took a second to think about it, and said 'That's not actually that bad, though.'

'It's settled then.' Said Firestar, 'Owl, Sea, Ginger, Lightning, Sun and Russet. Leafpool, if Sun agrees, you may be able to take on your first apprentice.'

'Really!' cried Leafpool.

'Really,' agreed Firestar. 'The rest of you, can you please inform Ginger and Cinderpelf of the circumstances, and I will call a meeting to introduce you to the Clan.'

Hermione padded out of the cave without Firestar's dismissal, and breathed in the clean forest air. She was a cat. She was in a Clan with Harry, Ron and three other people that claimed to also have been humans. It had been one heck of a day already, and it wasn't even noon.

* * *

**Rachel Dare/Sun-**

'A Medicine Cat is a cat that has trained in healing, so they can help the clan, and can receive messages from StarClan, our warrior ancestors,' explained Leafpool. 'They interpret these messages, and use the knowledge to help the clan.'

Rachel looked at her, puzzled.

'Oh, when a warrior dies, their spirit goes to StarClan, that thick band of stars you see every night.' Said Leafpool like it was a very simple concept.

'What's a warrior?' asked Rachel.

'A warrior protects and hunts for the clan. They train apprentices to do the same thing.' Mewed Leafpool rapidly. 'So how about it? Would you like to be a Medicine Cat apprentice?'

* * *

**So, a bit has happened. Ron broke his leg, our heroes and heroines have met Firestar and Rachel is presented with a big choice. **

**Aside from that, I have gotten one review for Rue, meaning that Rue shall be the third in the group sent from Panem. We're going to check in with them next chapter. **

**Until then, please review/follow/favourite, and I'll see you all later! **


	4. The Tributes

**And here is my next chapter! This thing is so easy to write. **

**This is our first chapter back with Katniss! Her companions are Rue and Peeta. And here is the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 4: The Tributes

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen-**

Katniss woke up in a forest, surrounded by cats.

'_Mutts_,' thought Katniss, '_And they've probably moved me closer to the careers_.'

'Who are you, and what are you doing in ShadowClan's Camp!' cried one of the cats.

'_Mutts that can talk? That's a new one_,' thought Katniss.

'If you don't talk we will attack you and your friends.' Said the cat.

'_My friends?' _Katniss looked around. There were two other cats right beside her. Cats that should have been smaller, shouldn't they have been? Katniss reached for her bow, but it wasn't there. When she tried to swivel her head to see where it was, she got the surprise of the lifetime. Her back was covered in black and deep brown fur, which covered her whole body, including her new tail, which had a tip of slightly lighter brown.

'_Am I a …mutt?'_ asked Katniss.

The two cats at her side, a yellowish tom and a little brownish she-cat, both of which were smaller than the other cats, the tom about the same size as Katniss, the she-cat smaller.

Katniss stood up and looked around. She was in some shallow dip, in a pine forest. There were all sorts of cats around her. There was brambles surrounding clearing and few bramble thickets.

A large white cat with jet black paws and a pelt littered with battle scars parted the crowd and walked over to Katniss.

'Who are you?' He growled threatening, 'And how did you appear on our territory in a flash of light?'

'Katniss Everdeen.' Said Katniss eventually, 'District Twelve Tribute.'

'Peeta Mellark.' Said the yellowish tom, and Katniss gasped silently, 'District Twelve Tribute.'

'Rue,' said the she-cat simply. 'District Eleven Tribute.'

Katniss looked at the two other cats. One was Peeta, and the other was Rue, the little girl from District Eleven who showed her the tracker jackers.

'Are you kittypets?' asked the white cat.

Katniss had no clue what a kittypet was. 'No.' The other two tributes replied the same way.

'Are you loners?' growled the white cat.

'No.' Katniss had no idea what a loner was, but the white cat seemed to like them not being "Kittypets" or "loners."

'Are you rogues?' said the cat.

'No.' said all three in unison.

'Are you from the other clans?'

'No.'

'Well ShadowClan,' said the tom, and the cats in the crowd looked towards the tom. 'It seems we have three recruits!'

The cats around him cheered.

'What?' said Peeta.

'I said, we have three recruits.' Said the Tom, looking Peeta in the eye threateningly. 'All ShadowClan cats able to stalk meet under the High Branch!' He turned around and jumped onto a high branch, and all the cats turned to meet him.

'Over here,' snarled a russet-coloured she-cat, and she nudged them roughly over to just below the high branch the white tom was waiting.

'StarClan has brought ShadowClan three recruits. You,' he pointed his tail to Rue, 'until you have received your warrior name, you shall been known as Flutterpaw.'

'Tawnypelt,' he continued, and a tortoiseshell she-cat padded forward, 'to prove your loyalty, make this apprentice a loyal ShadowClan warrior. If you can't train this scrap of a kit, then you can't train nothing.' Katniss waited for Rue or Tawnypelt to say something. But neither did. Tawnypelt padded over to Rue, and touched noses with her.

'You,' continued the tom, pointing his tail at Peeta this time, 'will be known as Flashpaw until you earn your warrior name, in honour of your pelt.' The cat sounded not as cruel or demeaning as he had when he was talking to Rue or Tawnypelt. Compared to Rue, Peeta was a stronger looking cat. He was stocky and he had muscles underneath his yellow pelt, clearly defining his shape.

'Cedarheart,' called the tom, and a muscly dark-grey tom walked over next to Peeta. 'You are ready to take on your first apprentice. You received exemplary training from Russetfur, and have shown yourself to be loyal to our Clan. I hope you will pass on all your knowledge to Flashpaw.' He finished, and the dark grey tom, Cedarheart, touched noses with Peeta.

'And you,' he pointed to Katniss, surprising her, 'will be known as Nightpaw. I, Blackstar, will mentor you personally. I hope that I will train you to be a fierce fighter and skilled hunter.' He jumped down from the branch and touched noses with Katniss. 'Your training will begin at sunhigh. Meeting dismissed!'

* * *

**Rue/Flutterpaw-**

Rue kept looking over her shoulder, expecting another tribute or a hovercraft to burst out of the bushes surrounding the camp of cats. Tawnypelt seemed nice enough, but she couldn't judge her on the two minutes she had known her.

'So, I guess we could start your training with a trip around the ShadowClan territory,' said Tawnypelt.

'What's the deal, here,' said Rue quietly to Tawnypelt as they walked out of the camp.

'You mean Blackstar? He's always like that, but he is a good leader when he wants to be,' replied Tawnypelt.

'I mean, are you Mutts? What part of the Arena is this? What happened to me? Where are the other tributes?' burst out Rue.

'Look, Flutterpaw,' began Tawnypelt, 'I don't know how you got to ShadowClan, or what you're talking about, but I do know that Blackstar said he would trust me if I made you into a good enough warrior.'

Rue looked among the trees. There were birds everywhere. One of them was bound to be a Mockingjay, so Rue whistled out her four-note tune. It sounded a bit odd, coming from a cat's mouth, but it didn't make a difference. The birds paused their singing, then repeated Rue's tune.

Tawnypelt looked at Rue in surprise. 'Blackstar should have named you Birdpaw.' She said, 'How did you do that?'

'I just whistled the tune I use to tell everyone in the orchards that work is over,' said Rue.

'I have no idea what you are talking about, but it sounds sweet,' replied Tawnypelt. 'Where here,' she proclaimed. 'The lake.'

Rue looked out at a massive lake. The sun glittered off the surface, making it shine in rainbow colours.

'Over there,' Tawnypelt pointed with her tail, 'Is RiverClan territory. They swim like otters and get all their prey from the lake.'

Tawnypelt turned towards the large hills past some buildings. 'Over there is where WindClan lives. They run in the moors and chase rabbits.'

'And the last Clan is ThunderClan. They live in the forest next to our pines. They enjoy all kinds of woodland prey and the safety of the bracken of the forest.' Finished Tawnypelt.

'Wow.' Muttered Rue.

* * *

**What do you think of the names and mentors of tributes? **

**If any of you are wondering, the reason Blackstar chose Katniss was **

**1. Rue was tiny compared to Peeta and Katniss. If he had taken her, he would have looked weak. **

**2. Peeta was a good looking cat, but he looked more scared and timid than Katniss. **

**3. Katniss seemed to be the only one that would fight if they were threatened. **

**Please review! **

**Shaystorm**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**


End file.
